


love in me

by rhiannonwrites



Series: Rhiro's Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Heart of Aphrodite | Azu Fan Week (Rusty Quill Gaming), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites
Summary: Happy (late) birthday Mikeymike! Love you!Day 5: “I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other.” – Mary Shelley, FrankensteinRestraint– Revenge – RageDid I take the 'restraint' prompt too literally? Mayhaps.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Series: Rhiro's Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151813
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	love in me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skvadern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/gifts).



> Happy (late) birthday Mikeymike! Love you!
> 
> Day 5: “I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other.” – Mary Shelley, Frankenstein  
>  **Restraint** – Revenge – Rage  
> Did I take the 'restraint' prompt too literally? Mayhaps.

Sasha bites her lip as she slips silently into Azu’s room, locking the door behind her. She watches Azu for a moment, before awkwardly clearing her throat to state her presence.

Azu looks up at her from where she’s sitting on the edge of her bed and immediately breaks into a bright, stunning smile. She’d been expecting her, of course; they’d been planning on this for weeks. Sasha returns the smile and holds up the rope and blindfold for Azu to see. “Got em,” she says, biting her lower lip nervously.

Azu nods and holds out a hand to her. “You’re sure you'll be alright?” She asks gently as Sasha steps forward and hands them over.

“Y-yeah,” Sasha says, letting her fingertips brush against Azu’s as she pulls her hands away. She looks down at her feet and scuffs her toe against the floor. “Just. I feel… you make me feel safe, y’know? I know you won’t hurt me while I’m—while you’ve got me like that.” She nods at the rope.

Azu offers her a soft smile. “Never, Sasha.” She sets the rope down and holds out a hand. “Come here?”

Sasha takes Azu’s hand and lets herself be pulled gently until she’s straddling the other woman’s lap. She wraps her arms around Azu’s neck while Azu brings her hands to Sasha’s hips, holding her steady as Sasha leans down to kiss her. She takes in a sharp breath when Azu slides her hands up her torso to cup her breasts through her shirt for a moment, before moving on to unbutton it. Azu pulls away for just a moment to ask, “Is this okay, Sasha?”

She nods and tilts her head forward to resume the kiss. Azu smiles against her lips as she continues.

Once it’s off, Azu picks her up for a moment before laying her down on her back, then leans down to press a line of kisses to her throat, between her breasts, then down her stomach, before moving away to unbutton her trousers and pull them off slowly over her hips and off.

Then, she reaches for the blindfold, and Sasha watches her until she presses it over her eyes, leaving her encased in darkness with only her senses of hearing and touch to tell her what Azu is doing. “Give me your hands?” Azu requests, and she does so, biting her lip when Azu presses her arms together and gently starts to wind the rope around her wrists.

“These alright?” Azu asks gently once she’s done. “Not too tight?”

Sasha shakes her head. “Th-they’re good,” she murmurs.

Azu gently guides her arms up over her head, then proceeds to tie her to the headboard. She tenses up for a moment while she fights the urge to fight against the restraints. To untie herself and pull herself free. “Are you alright, Sasha?” Azu asks softly, gently tracing her fingers down Sasha’s arms down to her waist.

Sasha shudders under her touch, then slowly allows herself to relax. She only nods in response, not trusting her voice.

She feels Azu lean down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. “And you’ll let me know if something isn’t okay?”

Sasha nods again.

“Can you give me a color?”

Azu gives her a few moments to find her voice. “Green,” she finally says in a breathy whisper.

Azu hums softly, apparently satisfied, then moves down to quickly press a tender kiss to Sasha’s lips, before moving on to her throat. Sasha shivers when she feels Azu’s tusks graze against the sensitive skin there. Azu spends a few moments kissing and nipping at her throat, no doubt leaving marks, before trailing her lips down to gently kiss the top of her breast then taking her nipple into her mouth. She brings a hand up to take Sasha’s other nipple between her thumb and forefinger, pinching gently. Sasha lets out a soft whine, her back arching, and she can _feel_ Azu’s smug smile as she kisses down her abdomen, her hip, then down one thigh and up the other.

She goes slowly, gently nipping and biting and licking at spots that she _knows_ will make Sasha squirm with growing need. Sasha lets out a low whine when she nips at the sensitive skin where her thigh meets her body, sending a jolt of sensation through her.

Azu lifts her head for a moment, presumably to look at her, then slowly leans back down to press a tender kiss to her labia. Sasha bites her lip, lifting her hips slightly to seek out contact against Azu’s mouth, and Azu _laughs,_ soft and sweet, as she gently pushes her hips back down against the bed. “Patience, love,” she murmurs, kissing the inside of her thigh.

When Sasha relaxes, Azu dips her tongue between her folds. She spends a few moments working Sasha open with her tongue, then carefully slides a single finger inside her, tilting her mouth up to focus on her clit.

Sasha lets her head fall back with a soft moan, her back arching slightly as she grinds down on Azu’s mouth and finger. Azu flicks her tongue over her clit and curls her finger inside her, and Sasha tugs against her restraints, her hands grasping for something to hold onto. “A-Azu—” she cries out, cutting off into a long moan when she takes Sasha’s clit in her mouth and sucks. Azu continues to pump her finger into her as she sucks on her clit, letting her speed and pressure gradually build until Sasha is moaning and writhing under her, pulling hard against the rope and rolling her hips with every thrust.

Once Azu slides a second finger into her, it’s not long before she begins to lose herself in the steady build of pleasure. And Azu knows it, pumping into her a few more times and then curling her fingers _just_ so and sucking hard on her clit until Sasha lets out a high, keening cry as her orgasm finally washes over her, leaving her quivering and arching her back up off the bed while Azu gently laves her tongue over her clit and pumps into her slowly a few more times to ride it out.

When she collapses back down into the mattress, Azu pulls out of her with an obscene noise and carefully reaches up to unbind her wrists, pressing gentle kisses to each of them. “Do you need healing?” She asks.

Sasha shakes her head. “Your knots were real good,” she murmurs quietly as Azu reaches to remove the blindfold. She moves so she’s lying down on her side, facing Sasha and giving her the choice on whether she wants to make contact, and how much.

Sasha turns to her side to face Azu with her back to the wall, letting her hand come to rest on Azu’s hip, and tips her head forward to press it against the other woman’s. “Thank you, Azu.”

“Of course, Sasha,” she murmurs gently. “I’ll always be happy to help with anything you need,” she adds. “Promise.”


End file.
